Firewings
by Catrina Flame
Summary: I FINALLY FIGURED OUT THE CHAPTERING!! Reviews appreciated. Flames are also ok because I like fire! It's a Lily and James fic, after Hogwarts. Semi-fluffish.
1. Hidden Secrets

This is part one of my Firewings series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Harry Potter or any of the characters I use in these stories.Catrina belongs to me because she is me.Ginger belongs to herself.Elisabeth also belongs to herself.(I wouldn't advise suing me.I have 34 cents, 1 pair of socks, and some dryer lint.)

HIDDEN SECRETS

One month before graduation, at Hogwarts Castle, the 7th years were discussing what they were going to do with their lives.

"What are you doing over the summer hols, Lil?" asked Sirius.

"I'm going to the United States of America," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"I am going to further inquire about a job at a school called Firewings," said Lily, giving him one of those "as if its any of _your_ business" looks.

"**Really**, I thought you and Jamesie were going somewhere to be alone together!" said Sirius.

"But we are going together," said James."I applied there too."

"I'm getting confused here, James.I thought we were going to play Quidditch and after that we were going to work for the Ministry," said Sirius.

"Yeah, but we're only inquiring **_IF_** we want to teach there," said James.

"Oh.I see.But what did you apply for, James?" asked Sirius.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch.What else would I apply for?" said James, sarcastically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily left before they finished their discussion.As did her friends, Catrina, Ginger, and Elisabeth.They went up to their dorm to talk in private.Their other roommate, Sara, was gone.Probably somewhere private to be with her boyfriend, Will.They placed their anti-eaves dropping charm on the room.

"I didn't know James applied at Firewings, too, Lil! Why didn't you tell us?!" exclaimed Ginger.

"I know why he did it!" said Catrina, teasingly."He did it to be near the love of his life."

Lily interrupted, "No.I didn't tell because I wanted to go without my parents knowing where I went.See you might tell them where I went.And then my parents would know.And they would drag James and me home.James would be miserable.My parents would want him to get a 'normal' job.Like they have.He couldn't live like that!I couldn't live with my parents controlling yet another part of my life!So that's why I didn't tell you James applied or when I was going for the interview."

"Why, Lily?Why would you do a thing like that?" Elisabeth asked.

"James and I wanted two weeks free of school, worries, and my parents before we started the rest of our lives in the wizarding world.We were going to run away and get married.See if we were already married when we saw my parents again, they couldn't do anything about it," said Lily.

"Lil, why did you decide to run away and get married?" asked Ginger.

"Well, James and I have always loved each other, from the first moment we met.When we found out each other's feelings, we vowed that we would be together, forever.And I want to teach in America and James wants to be with me.So he applied to teach, too.When we got stuff back from Firewings, it said to come as soon as possible, so that is what we are doing," said Lily.

"Hey, Lil.Where exactly is Firewings?" inquired Elisabeth."Yeah I know its in America, but where?"

"It is in the state of Wisconsin, in the city of Milwaukee," said James, appearing out of nowhere.He walked over to Lily and gave her a passionate kiss."Lil, do you know how **_hot_** you look when you get all fired up?" James asked, innocently.

"I have absolutely no idea, Darling," said Lily, in between kisses."You know you aren't supposed to apparate in school, James."

"You can apparate already?!" exclaimed Elisabeth in disbelief.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" James said coolly.

"But you aren't supposed to know how to apparate yet," said Ginger.

"I can do a lot of things that I'm not supposed to do yet.Like apparate, become an Animagi, have a beautiful girlfriend," said James.

"How did you learn?" inquired Ginger.

"Learn what, how to be an Animagi or how to apparate?" said Lily.

"You know how, too!" exclaimed Catrina.

"Yes, anything and everything that we're not supposed to know how to do we know how to do.Including be an unregistered Animagi and how to apparate before we turn 18," said Lily.

"When did you guys learn this stuff?" asked Elisabeth.

"In third year we could become animals and by fifth year we could apparate perfectly," said James.

"Lily and James what animals do you become?" asked Catrina."I am a stag, Sirius is a dog, Remus is a wolf, Peter is a rat, and Lily is a Pegasus," said James.

"Sirius is an Animagi, too?" stated Catrina in disbelief.

"Yeah I am, Trina," said Sirius, apparating into the room.

Catrina fainted and Sirius caught her.He took her down to the nurse."How did she faint, Mr. Black?" asked the nurse.

"Uh, um, um, ahhh, my friends and I were just hanging out in the Common Room.Then Peeves appeared.He was carrying a snake of some sort.Catrina just fainted when she saw it.She has snake-a-phobia or what ever you call the fear of snakes.I valiantly brought her down to see you," said Sirius, almost believing his story by the end.

"All right, Mr. Black.You may put her down on that bed over there," said the nurse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had a few minor adventures after that.But soon their last month of their life at Hogwarts was over.

"**_SIRIUS!_****_HURRY UP!_**We're going to be late!" yelled James.It was the morning of graduation and Sirius wasn't ready yet.

He was rushing around getting ready, while still half asleep!"I'm *yawn* coming," said Sirius.

Lily gave the pair disapproving looks as they fell into their seats, just as the ceremony was starting.It started with the school song.

Professor Glimmer, the Head Master, said, "We will begin today's ceremony by singing the school song.Everyone, pick your favorite tune and join in."

The last two people left singing were Gred and Forge, the class clowns and twins.The twins were singing in a slow funeral march.

When they had finished all the teachers gave speeches.They were about how wonderful this class had been and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

The ceremony ended with Professor Glimmer handing out their certificates of the completion of their educations.

Afterwards there was a huge school banquet to celebrate the ending of another school year at Hogwarts.

After the banquet, all the graduates had a private train ride home.Lily, James, Catrina, Sirius, Ginger, Remus, Elisabeth, and Peter sat in one compartment, even though it was a tight fit.They had a wonderful time talking about their futures.

Ok, I know you can't apparate in Hogwarts, but it wouldn't work any other way.So tell me your thoughts on the story.Please use the pretty box at the bottom of the page now.


	2. At Firewings

# This is part two of my Firewings series.Now they actually get to Firewings.

# 

# FIREWINGS

Lily and James took a Muggle airplane from London to Chicago.James really wanted to fly that way, so they did.He was fascinated by how they kept the plane in the air and how it worked in general.From Chicago, they flew by broom to Milwaukee.When they arrived at Firewings they got settled into their room in one of the towers.

"That was so much fun, Lil," sighed James.

"I know.I wonder how life here in America is going to be?" Lily pondered.

"It'll be wonderful.We're away from your parents, living together.How could life be any better?" James stated.

They settled into bed and fell asleep quickly as like were tired from jet lag.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

The next morning, they woke up and conjured up breakfast-in-bed."Oh, James.This is so romantic, being here with you," sighed Lily.

"Anywhere is heaven, as long as you are by my side, Darling," said James, lovingly stroking her hair.He leaned over to kiss her, but there was a knock at the door.

James got it.It was the Head Mistress, Professor Fairy."Good morning, Mr. Potter!Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you.Please call me James, Professor Fairy.Being called Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in school again," said James.

"Lily, how did you sleep?" Professor Fairy inquired.

"I slept very well.Thank you for asking," replied Lily.

"Are you ready for the tour of the school?" she asked.They nodded."I, unfortunately, have another matter to deal with.So one of my students will be giving you the tour."

"Your school is still in session!" exclaimed James.

"Yes, we function as a year round school.We have longer vacations for Christmas and Easter.We find the learning environment is much better if we see our students year round," stated Professor Fairy.

A tall, gangly looking teenage girl had just arrived."Hi!My name is Cat Murry.I'm a 5th year here.I'll be giving you two your tour of Firewings.If you have any questions about anything on the way, just ask," she said, sounding quite professional.

While she talked, she was studying them.She decided that they weren't much older than herself.Lily might be a new friend and James could be a boyfriend.

"We will begin the tour with the outside grounds and work around from there."

They worked their way around the grounds, looking in on classes that were going on outside.They saw Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and, much to James's delight, Quidditch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By dinner, they had finished the outside.They had learned a great deal about Firewings and about Cat.Cat was 16, 2 years younger than themselves, loved animals, and that she was planning to teach Care of Magical Creatures, when she was old enough.

Cat walked away from Lily and James to go back to her room.She met her friend, Jen, in the hall.

"Oh my God!I can't believe how **_HOT_** that guy James is!" squealed Jen.

"I know," Cat replied, dreamily.

"I wish I could go out with him.Too bad he's already taken," Jen said.

"What do you mean, Jen?" asked Cat.

"Didn't you see the way he and Lily look at each other?They are so totally in love!" said Jen.

"Cat, do you know how old they are?"

"No.They didn't say.And I didn't want to seem rude by asking them questions.But I can ask them tomorrow.We haven't finished the tour yet."

"**_GIRLS!_**It's time to go to bed!Turn off the lights and stop talking!" yelled a Professor from the bottom of the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and James had gotten slightly lost on their way back to their room.They asked a friendly, little boy how to get back to their room.He told them and they went without a problem.

"James, what do you think of this place?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet, Lil.It seems nice and all but I'm not sure yet.I'll know once we're done with the tour," said James.

By this time they were ready for bed.

"Oh, Lily!You look **_gorgeous_** in that!" exclaimed James.Lily was wearing a long, powder blue nightgown that was tight until the waist and then puffed out.

"Thank you, James," said Lily twirling around."Catrina gave it to me for my birthday."

"You've never worn it before, have you?" he asked.

"No.I wanted to save it for a special occasion.And tonight feels special, doesn't it?"

"Yeah.It does."

Lily lay down beside James.Lily fell asleep with James stroking her hair and talking about their future, together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They finished one fourth of the school by lunchtime.

"**_CAT_**!Over here!" yelled Jen from their table.

"Come on Lily and James.You can meet my friends," said Cat.

They walked toward the table in the back of the room.Everyone turned around to stare at Lily's beauty and James's gorgeousness.People gave comments as they walked past.The comments were something like "**_WOW_**! Is he a **_HOTTIE_**!" and "I wish I had a **_FINE_** girl like that!"They just kept walking with Cat.

"Hi!You must be some new applicants to go to school here," said Jen.

"**_NO_**!" Lily and James said in unison.

"What do you mean?!"

"We mean that we're **_TEACHER_** applicants," said James.All around them people stopped in surprise.

"So you mean to tell me that I've been showing two of my **_TEACHERS_** around the school?" exclaimed Cat.

"Yeah."

"How old are you anyways?I mean if your going to teach, you've got to be like 25," inquired Jen.

"We're only 18, but back home in England you can teach as soon as you graduate," said Lily.

"Still, I've been showing two of my future **_TEACHERS_** around the school!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yes and no.We haven't exactly said that we would teacher here, yet," said James.

They ate lunch with a blur of questions being asked.When they had finished, they continued with their tour.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By dinner, they had finished, in total, half of the school.The towers and the dungeons were the only things left.

They ate dinner, again under a barrage of questions.

"We could do one of the towers before curfew, if you want to," stated Cat.

"We've got plenty of time.We could do it tomorrow," Lily and James said together.

They got up to go to their room.A crowd of people followed them, still asking questions.

Half-way down a hallway, Lily whispered to James, "Should we just apparate to the room?"

"Yeah.On three.One, two, three!"They disappeared, much to the surprise of the following crowd.

Safely back in their room, Lily and James got ready for bed.

"Lil, could you wear the same night gown as you did last night?" James asked, sweetly.

"Sure, Darling," said Lily.

"Lil, don't you think we should have told your parents about this?" James asked as they settled into bed.

"We've been through this before, James.My parents want us to live in the **_MUGGLE_** world.I hate it there!" Lily stated passionately.

"Lil, do you know how gorgeous you look when you're making a point?" James asked, innocently.Lily shot him one of those "oh, you're **_impossible_**" looks."I love it when you do that too," said James.He kissed her.

They were getting more involved, when there was a knock at the door."I'll get it, James.You should go in the bathroom and wash up," said Lily, stifling a laugh.His face was covered in her red lipstick.

James went to the bathroom and closed the door.

As soon as he did this Lily answered the door.It was Cat.She told her that they were needed in the Pyrotechnic Common Room.

"What's wrong Cat?" Lily asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know.They only told me to get you and James," said Cat, trying to look worried.Cat and her friends were playing a practical joke on them.

"Lily, where's James?"

"Hold on, I'll get him," said Lily"Come in and sit down."Lily hurried to the bathroom.She opened the door and went in.Cat was shocked.But, now she knew, for sure, that Lily and James were in love and were going to get married.

"Here, let me, James," said Lily.

"What's wrong, Lil?" he asked.

"I don't know.But Cat told me they needed us in the Pyrotechnic Common Room."Lily finished getting the lipstick off his face.

When they emerged, Cat said, "Hurry!"Lily took Cat's hand, James took her other hand, and then he and Lily joined hands.

"One, two, three!"They apparated to the Pyrotechnic Common Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They found a huge surprise waiting for them in the Common Room.The whole emergency was a joke Cat and her friends played on them.

"I should have seen this coming!With all the pranks Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I have played!" said James, laughing.

"Hey, don't forget, I helped with every single prank.Except for the ones you played on me, of course," said Lily.

"Wow!You were practical jokers at Hogwarts?" said Meliza, one of Cat's friends.

"Yep!The best of everyone during our 7 years there," said James.

"Who are Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" asked Josh, another friend of Cat's.

"Sirius is my best friend.Remus and Peter are two other very close friends," said James.He paused."I miss everyone!I wonder what they're doing right now?"

"Catrina and Sirius are probably doing something top secret for the Ministry.But then again, they might be on vacation in France or Italy," said Lily."Ginger and Remus are probably off in Romania studying dragons.And Elisabeth and Peter are, most likely, studying Ancient Magical peoples in Egypt."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said James."But, you know, Remus, Ginger, Peter, and Elisabeth could also be on vacation."

Cat and friends had been listening intently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you should be in bed at this hour!" said Professor Fairy.They all ran for their rooms."Lily and James, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, you see, they played a little joke on us," said James, sheepishly.

"I see," said the Headmistress."Well, you should get back to your room and get some sleep."

"Yes, Mam!" they said as they apparated back to their room.

When they got back to their room, they saw Catrina's owl, Setsuna, waiting for them.

Dear Lil and Jamesie,

How's life in America?Have you taken the job yet?We're taking a vacation in Southern France.The weather here is beautiful.We toured Paris before we came here.Lil, you would have loved it!The buildings are amazing.The food is wonderful, beyond all scopes of theimagination.The company is gorgeous!Anyways, Sirius and I are having loads of fun.Could you let Setsuna restfor aday or two before you send her back withthe reply?James, have you got any, yet?I have!

Love, 

Catrina andSirius

PS Sorry my writing is so shaky, Sirius keeps getting in the way!I do not get in the way!I'm trying to kiss you, gorgeous!

Lily and James burst out laughing at the last sentence.

"That is so like Sirius!" James exclaimed.

"I'll write her back, right now," said Lily.

Dear Catrina and Sirius

We haven't taken the job yet.We haven't even finished the tour yet!Firewings is**_HUGE_**!It's beyond huge.It took us a whole day just to see theoutside part of the school.When we're done with this job stuff, we're going to take a vacation in America.After that we'll come and visit you guys.We might stop in France on the way home though.We might?!You are a wonderfulguy.Sirius, no, not yet.But soon I think.You are solucky!

Love,

Lily andJames

PS Sorry the writing is shaky, James keeps kissing me so he can writesomething!I am not kissing you to get the quill away; I'm kissing you because you're beautiful!

"Well, we should be going to bed now, Darling," said Lily.

"Yeah.Come here, gorgeous!" said James.She did go to him.And he did get some that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They finished the tour and agreed to take the jobs.Since it was only June, and the term started on September the 1st, they went on vacation.They toured America and then went to France, to visit Catrina and Sirius.Lily and James decided to get married in France.

So, on a warm, sunny July 31st, they got married.Sirius was the best man and Catrina was the maid of honor.(They were also the only guests.)Lily wore a gorgeous dress of white satin that looked similar to her nightgown (tight top, flowing skirt).Catrina had a dress like Lily's but pale lavender.

For their honeymoon, they went to Paris.They had the time of their lives.

AN So everyone knows, you **_CAN_** apparate in Firewings.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the Harry Potter series.Catrina belongs to me because she is me.Ginger belongs to herself.Elisabeth belongs to herself.Cat belongs half to me, half to my friend Kourtney.Meliza belongs to Idono because Meliza is her.Josh belongs to himself.I think that covers all the people.

Thank you for reading this part of my story.Please use the pretty box at the bottom of your page now.


	3. Transfiguration and Defense Against the ...

# Part three of the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or the concept of her books.

On with the story.

# 

# TRANSFIGURATION &DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

Lily and James arrived at Firewings a week before school started to get settled.They received adjoining classrooms, thanks to Professor Fairy.Lily was going to teach Transfiguration.James was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch.Quidditch was a required class at Firewings.James was more than happy to teach two classes, since they were his favorite in school.

Life went well, James coached a winning Quidditch team and Lily was their most loyal fan.Their classes were by far the most interesting.

Lily's Transfiguration classes were far more advanced than those of other schools.Not that the class was more difficult, they just did so well, they kept moving on to more difficult things.For example, the **_FIRST YEARS_** were turning rabbits into perfect pairs of slippers, before the Christmas holiday.

James had fun teaching his classes.He brought in many different Dark Creatures for them to study.He brought in a grindylow, Red Caps, a hinkypunk, and a boggart, just to name a few.

During the Christmas holiday, Sirius, Catrina, Remus, Ginger, Peter, and Elisabeth came for a visit.Sirius and Catrina were married and were expecting their first baby in spring.Remus and Ginger were engaged.Their wedding was scheduled for mid-April.Peter and Elisabeth were newly engaged.Peter had proposed only a week earlier in one of the ancient ruins that they were studying.They had a wonderful holiday and were sorry they had to go home.

Things began to go wrong after the holidays were over.Lily's parents had contacted Hogwarts to find out why she hadn't come home yet.They told her parents she was in America, teaching, and married to James Potter.Then they found out how to send a Howler, which they did.

It was breakfast time when it arrived.When Lily saw the strange owl, she got worried.Then she saw the red envelope, she got scared.

"Lil, open it **_NOW!_**" said James."It only gets worse as time goes on."She tore it open and her mother's angry voice echoed through the silent Great Hall.

LILY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU RAN AWAY WITH THAT _POTTER BOY_?YOU RAN AWAY FROM US, YOUR PARENTS!YOU THREW AWAY YOUR PERFECTLY HAPPY LIFE!WE WERE _SO _WORRIED!WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!YOU WENT AGAINST OUR WILL FOR YOU!YOU MARRIED THAT _POTTER LOSER_ AND RAN AWAY FROM US!WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

Lily ran, sobbing, from the Great Hall.James went after her.He tried to comfort his darling wife."Lily, its alright.What they say doesn't matter, anymore."

"No, James, you're wrong.It does matter.They controlled every part of my life.They wanted to control you!I won't let them do that!" Lily said, still sobbing her heart out.

*Knock, Knock*"Who is it?" James asked.

"Professor Fairy.May I come in?"

"Sure, it's unlocked," answered James.

She walked in and patted Lily on the shoulder."Lily, I'm sorry you had to endure that."She paused as Lily blew her nose."Your parents didn't find out where you were from.They probably found out from Hogwarts.I don't know why they violated your privacy.But, to save some of it, you could give up your job here and move back to England.Your parents would think you were here and never know."

"I don't know.I just want to be with James.I want to be away from **_THEM_**!" she yelled.

"Shhh, it's OK.We'll move somewhere where they can't find us.We'll live our lives together, like we promised we would.We could move back to England.They would think we were still here.The people here wouldn't tell where we moved, right Professor?" James said.

"Exactly, James.It would work out even better if you didn't tell us where you were moving.That way, we couldn't tell your parents, even if we wanted to," said Professor Fairy.

"See Lil, your parents can't find us that way," said James.

"That's okay, I suppose.But where would we go?" said Lily, slowly stopping to cry.

"I'll leave you to discuss that.When you are done, come to my office and I'll give you your paycheck," said Professor Fairy.She left the room.

"We could go to Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow, or some other wizarding settlement," said James.

"We could stay with Catrina and Sirius for a while," said Lily.

"Yeah!They wouldn't find us there.Let's get packing!" said James.They left in a hurry.

That was an interesting part wasn't it?Please review it using the pretty box at the bottom of you screen now.


	4. Avada Kedavra

# This is the fourth and final part of my Firewings series.I'll write more stuff about Firewings if I get positive reviews (hint, hint).

# 

# Disclaimer: These characters (excluding the ones I created) belong to J.K. Rowling.Ginger belongs to herself.Elisabeth belongs to herself.Matt belongs partly to me and partly to himself.And finally, Catrina belongs to me, but also to herself.That doesn't really make any sense because she is me.

On with the story………….

# 

# AVADA KEDAVRA

(In case you can't tell, Lily and James die in this part.)

Sirius and Catrina welcomed Lily and James with open arms.By this time Catrina had had her baby, a boy named Matthew.Lily stayed at home and helped with Matt.James went to work for the Ministry with Sirius.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After 6 months back in England, Lily and James got their own house in Godric's Hollow.Sirius and Catrina came over nearly every day, and Remus, Ginger, Peter, and Elisabeth about once every 2 weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost 2 years after they got back to England, Lily found out she was pregnant.Everyone was visiting when she told them the good news.

"Oh my God!Lily you are **_SO_** lucky!" said Ginger.

"It's going to be a lot of work," said Catrina, quieting little Matt.

"I know.But a baby is worth all the work," said Lily."Besides, James is going to help with the baby, too."

"Of course I will, Lil.I'm sure I'll be a great father," said James.

"Do you want a boy or a girl, James?" asked Elisabeth.

"I don't care if it's a boy or girl.I just want a healthy baby," said James.

"Lil, do you have any names picked out yet?" inquired Ginger.

"Harry, Ryan, Justin, or Jack if it's a boy.Theresa, Nicole, Elise, or Melissa if it's a girl," said Lily.

"Oh, those are the cutest names!" exclaimed Elisabeth.

"When is the baby due?" asked Catrina.

"In about 2 months," said Lily.

"Wow.Are you all ready to go if it comes early?" asked Ginger.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Everybody, dinner is ready!" yelled James from the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the 30th of July, Lily checked into the hospital.At midnight, she finally had her baby. Lily and James decided to name the little boy Harry.Sirius and Catrina were made godfather and godmother, respectively.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had two happy months together, but then, Lord Voldemort had decided to go after them.They fled to another part of England, but he found them there.They had to keep on the move so he wouldn't find them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, James decided that they had to find a Secret Keeper so they could live in peace.He didn't want his son to be raised on the run.He wanted Harry to have a normal childhood in their home in Godric's Hollow.So he choose Sirius, naturally.But nearly everyone who knew them, advised against it, even Sirius himself.

Eventually, he was convinced to switch it to Peter.Little did anyone know that Peter was in league with Voldemort.

Two days after the spell was preformed, Peter went to Voldemort.He let out the secret of where the Potters were hiding.Voldemort went to their house on that dark, dreary, Halloween night.

Lily and James had been putting little Harry to bed when he arrived at their house.

"**_POTTER!_**Your death has come!" yelled Voldemort, entering the house.

"Lily, take Harry and run," said James.

"**_POTTER! _**Where are you?Come out!This hiding is simply prolonging your death," said Voldemort, laughing evilly.

"Go!You and Harry can escape.You can live.Harry will rid the world of this evil when he is grown. You must go!**_NOW_**!" said James, urgently, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"All right, I'll go," said Lily.

Just then, Voldemort burst through the door."_Avada Kedavra"_

"**_NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_****_JAMES!_**" screamed Lily, through her tears.

Voldemort turned to Lily."You, beautiful girl, come away with me.You and I, we could rule the world.We could be the perfect king and queen," said Voldemort.

"**_NEVER!_**I'll never go near you.You fiend, you monster, you evil creature.Get away from me!" Lily yelled.She took Harry and ran.

"A_vada Kedavra"_

"No!" she screamed as she fell, dying, next to James.Little Harry started to bawl in his mother's arms.

Then Voldemort went to kill Harry."_Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse rebounded off the innocent child, nearly killing it's originator.Voldemort was left nearly dead, while Harry had only a thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.Voldemort fled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Some hours later, Sirius had found the tiny baby in his dead mother's arms."It's all right, Harry.You'll just come to live with your godmother and me.We'll be sure to raise you right," said Sirius, really just to himself.

"Hello, Sirius.I'll be taking Harry with me," said Hagrid, who had just appeared.

"But why?I'm his godfather!" said Sirius.

"Dumbledore's orders," said Hagrid, grimly."He's to live with his aunt and uncle."

"But they're **_MUGGLE_**!They won't raise him in wizarding ways," said Sirius, rather angrily.

"I know that, Sirius.But, my orders come directly from Dumbledore, himself," said Hagrid.

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke, "All right.Come with me.You can take my motor-bike," said Sirius, somewhat reluctantly.

Hagrid took the bike and flew away to the house on Privet Drive.Where Harry would spend the next 10 years, unknowing of his fame and fortune.Also unknowing of the way his parents really died and how he destroyed the greatest evil for 100 years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, what do you think?Please use to pretty box at the bottom of your screen now.


End file.
